La culpa es del alcohol
by Barriosmari
Summary: Mi versión de lo que me gustaría que ocurriera en "Blame it on the alcohol" para Finchel. One-shot.


**No aguanto más la espera por ver mañana el capítulo nuevo de Glee, "Blame it on the alcohol". Acá está lo que me gustaría que pasara, según la promo y el sneak peek. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

El rumor de la fiesta en casa de Rachel había pasado de boca en boca. Los padres de ella no estarían esa noche, y apenas Puck se enteró le propuso aprovechar la ocasión. Cuando a Finn le llegó la invitación, se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Rachel sería la anfitriona de una fiesta? Le sonaba más que extraña la simple idea de alcohol y música – para bailar, no para cantar - en su hogar.

- ¿Irás? – le preguntó Quinn.

- Yo eh... no lo se.

- Te pregunto porque yo no pienso ir. La última vez que me emborraché, sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió. – él asintió, ¿cómo habría de olvidarlo? – Deberíamos hacer algo juntos esa noche.

- Nosotros... ¿solos?

- Sí Finn, ahora que estoy soltera soy libre de hacer planes con quien yo quiera.

- Eh... bueno, claro.

- Breadstix a las 10 PM, tú invitas. – afirmó situando un dedo sobre el pecho del alto muchacho, para luego irse sin saludar.

Finn la miró alejarse, realmente ella era muy bonita. ¿Pero la amaba? Es decir, estaba seguro que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia ella, ¿pero era aquello amor o no más que una atracción?

La buscó en su casa a la hora acordada, y se dirigieron al restaurante. En el camino, prácticamente no se hablaron.

- ¿Mesa para dos? – le preguntó Quinn a un camarero al llegar.

- Lo siento señorita, están todas ocupadas.

- ¡¿Todas?

- Sí señorita, es viernes. Si quiere puede esperar allí la cola hasta que alguna se desocupe.

Ella miró hacia donde el camarero le señalaba y se encontró con más de veinte personas esperando.

- Ésto es tu culpa Finn. Deberías haber hecho una reserva antes de venir.

- ¿Mi culpa? Es que... no se me ocurrió.

- Y eso es porque eres un tonto. – afirmó ella sin mirarlo.

- ¡Quinn! – exclamó ofendido.

- Sí Finn, eso eres. Al parecer no has cambiado nada desde que eras mi novio. – él la observaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Soy un tonto por haber venido aquí, sólo por eso. Por haberte dado una segunda oportunidad. – ahora era ella la que lo miraba atónita. – Tú fuiste la que arruinó nuestra relación, no yo.

- Finn, mejor vayamos a otro lugar a cenar. No quiero que peleemos, por favor. Ya tengo suficientes problemas.

- Entonces te lo solucionaré: me largo.

- ¡No pienses dejarme aquí sola Finn Hudson!

Él fingió no escucharla, encaminándose a su coche muy enfadado. Al subirse, la radio se encendió automáticamente y una canción de Journey comenzó a sonar: "Faithully". Los recuerdos cayeron de golpe sobre Finn, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante del auto. Cuando había cantado esa canción en los regionales, estaba tan enamorado de Rachel que nada más le importaba. En esos tiempos, cantar con ella era lo que más disfrutaba en el mundo. Ella lo hacía feliz. Le había curado el daño que Quinn provocó al engañarlo. Y con Rachel, había encontrado lo que era el verdadero amor.

Y ahora sólo mírenlo, sin nadie y a punto de haber tenido una cita con Quinn.

Mientras la canción seguía reproduciéndose, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rachel había tenido que engañarlo con Puck? Si tan solo pudiese borrar aquél acontecimiento, él y ella seguirían estando juntos. Nada estaría mal, y en vez de llorar por lo que escuchaba en la radio, estaría riéndose con ella. Recordando buenos tiempos pero sabiendo que aún les quedarían muchos más por vivir. Hasta besándola, tal vez.

Cuando la canción terminó, Finn se decidió a arrancar al fin su coche. ¿Pero a dónde se dirigiría? ¿A su casa? ¿De verdad quería desperdiciar un viernes por la noche jugando videojuegos en su habitación?

No, esa era la más honesta respuesta. Condujo entonces hacia la casa de Rachel. Lo que en verdad deseaba en ese momento era hablar con ella. O aunque sea, escuchar su voz.

Estacionó afuera, había varios autos sobre la misma calle. Al parecer, mucha gente había concurrido al evento. Se bajó del coche y no se tomó el trabajo de golpear la puerta pues ésta yacía abierta.

Apenas entró, entre los bullicios de la música a todo volumen, se encontró con una escena que lo dejó boquiabierto. Sus compañeros del club Glee y varios amigos de Kurt, estaban sentados en ronda con una botella en el centro. La misma marcaba a dos personas, Rachel y Blaine. Sí, se estaban besando. ¿Acaso ese no era el chico que a Kurt le gustaba, gay por cierto? De repente su hermanastro, que estaba justo entre medio de los dos, intentó interrumpir aquel beso aplaudiendo.

- ¡Bueno, creo que hemos visto suficiente! – exclamó con una sonrisa falsa.

Por fin ambos dos se despegaron, y Finn no dejaba de observar a Rachel.

- Hola hermoso. – lo saludó Santana con una voz seductora tomándole la corbata. – Al fin llegas, ¿quieres que vayamos a una habitación?

- Creo que tomaste de más. – sostuvo él, apartándola de sí bastante incómodo.

- Puede ser, pero no tanto como tu ex novia, ¿verdad? Acaba de besarse con un gay, y pareció gustarle bastante. A ambos.

Finn no le prestó atención a la latina, aún mirando a Rachel que ahora empezaba a cantar con Blaine. El chico se cayó, obviamente también pasado de alcohol. Los dos se reían a carcajadas, y ese fue el momento en que la anfitriona vio a su ex. La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció por completo, mientras que el rostro de Finn, por su parte, seguía casi paralizado.

Rachel miró a su alrededor, el desastre que había en su casa era fenomenal. Comenzó a marearse, y tambalearse también. Estaba a punto de desmayarse, tanto que Finn corrió a atraparla antes de que se caiga.

- Finn. – pronunció ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos expresaban dolor, y mucho.

- Creo que deberías recostarte, te llevaré a tu habitación. – le informó fríamente.

Él, aún con la chica en sus brazos, la trasladó hasta su cama. Los demás no les prestaron atención, estaban cada uno en su propia galaxia. Kurt trataba de ayudar a Blaine a reincorporarse. El chico le debía una explicación, ¿acaso era bisexual?

Cuando Rachel ya estaba acostada, Finn se arrodilló al lado de la cama. Intentó no mirarla, observando su alrededor. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba en esa habitación, pero no había cambiado para nada.

- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – le preguntó ella preocupada.

- Lo suficiente como para ver... eso. – contestó aún sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Finn, estaba ebria, por primera vez. – confesó avergonzada. – Podría haber besado a cualquiera, no es que sienta algo por Blaine. Además de que es gay, claro.

- Qué bien, lástima que te traje aquí así no te besabas con _cualquiera._

- ¿Acaso nunca te emborrachaste?

- Sí, pero no me besé con nadie. ¿Sabes?, Kurt va a matarte.

- Era un juego, yo... en serio te pido que me creas. No siento nada por Blaine, casi no lo conozco.

- Está bien Rachel. No me tienes que dar explicaciones, no soy tu novio.

- Ya lo se Finn, ¿tienes que recordármelo todo el tiempo? – él negó con la cabeza, para por fin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Vine aquí para hablar contigo, no por la fiesta. – ella se sentó, asombrada. – Abandoné a Quinn en Breadstix.

- ¿Por qué harías eso?

- Porque no la amo Rachel, esa es toda la verdad.

La morocha siguió observándolo, intentando comprender. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por la resaca, pero había captado lo que él acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué pasó con los fuegos artificiales? – él dibujó su típica media sonrisa al escuchar aquella interrogación.

- Si con Quinn veía fuegos artificiales al besarla, contigo veía Año Nuevo desde arriba.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en la conversación. Finn le estaba diciendo algo lindo, y eso era una razón suficiente para alegrarle la noche.

- Escucha Rach, he pensado mucho en nosotros desde que dejé a Quinn ahí. Te extraño más de lo que crees.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Finn? Me dices cosas así sabiendo lo bien que me hacen, pero a su vez creas falsas iluciones en mí.

- ¿Falsas iluciones?

- Sí, ya tengo claro que jamás querrás volver conmigo. Pero eso no significa que no lo desee. Puedo haberme besado con Blaine, pero eso fue culpa del alochol. No besaría a nadie que no seas tú.

- No pensabas eso con Puck la última vez, ¿o sí?

- Lo que quiero decir es que la única persona de la que estoy enamorada, eres tú.

Finn no esperó más. Cada palabra que Rachel pronunciaba lo tocaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ya era hora de perdonarle lo de Puck, no podía seguir separado de ella. La necesitaba desde el día en que rompieron. La tomó por su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo. Ella lo contemplaba calladita, hasta que por fin él la besó. Se unieron en un beso que intensificaba la pasión por el tiempo sin sus labios juntos. A él no le importó su aliento borracho, seguía siendo hermosa. Ella ubicó sus maravillosas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Finn, para acercarlo más.

Él no pudo resistirse y, al momento en que necesitaban aire y despegaron sus labios, continuó besándola por el cuello. Ambos estaban llorando, pero de emoción. Se habían extrañado de manera increíble. Así, cubiertos por los exquisitos besos del otro, tuvieron su primera vez juntos.

Ella no le había dado su virginidad por estar ebria. Estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. Al único que quería entregarse era a Finn, porque él era el amor de su vida.

No les importó a ninguno lo que pasó con la fiesta mientras ellos se acurrucaban en la habitación de Rachel. Ese momento había sido único, y en el mapa solo estaban ambos dos. Finn no podía compararlo con el día que lo hizo con Santana. Ese día no había sentido nada, en cambio ahora había hecho por primera vez _el amor_. Porque se amaban, el uno al otro, como ninguna otra pareja.


End file.
